


A New Family

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Erin and Holtz are cute, F/F, First Date, Holtzmann’s family is homophobic, Wedding date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Holtzmann asks Erin to go with her to her cousins wedding. Erin of course says yes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was meant to be writing my other fic but this happened instead. I'm only a little bit sorry.

Erin is bored, so she does what she usually does when she get to this point in her day, she wanders up to visit Holtzmann’s lab.

She is approaching the dancing engineer when she notices a white square of paper on the ground. Hoping that a normal looking piece of paper isn’t harmless (unless it is coated in something) Erin bends down to retrieve it.

“There that is,” Holtzmann says, Erin realising she’s caught the attention of her friend.

“There’s what?” Erin asks as she flips the paper over and is surprised by what she finds on the other side. A wedding invitation?

“I was looking for that everywhere,” Holtzmann says, taking the invitation from Erin’s hands.

“You’re going to a wedding?” Erin’s not entirely sure why that’s surprising, she’s just finding it hard to picture Holtzmann at a wedding.

“My cousin’s,” Holtzmann nods, but she doesn’t look too happy about it.

“You don’t want to go?” Erin asks, surprised by the news that Holtz has a cousin. When she thinks about it, she really doesn’t know that much about their youngest team member.

Holtzmann shakes her head, “no, but I have to, she’s my favourite cousin and wants me there.”

Erin doesn’t speak, just looks at her confusedly, waiting to see if Holtz will elaborate.

“I want to see her,” Holtzmann admits, “it’s the rest of my family I’m not too keen on seeing.”

“Oh.” Erin knows exactly what it’s like to have a family like that.

“But I had an idea,” Holtzmann says, face going from sad to excited in 0.2 seconds flat.

“And that is?” Erin asks, suddenly worried by the mischievous glint in the engineers eye.

“You should go with me.”

“What?” Erin chokes out the word.

Holtz shrugs but still looks excited by the idea, “that way I’ll have an excuse not to talk to my family, I can hang out with you instead.”

Erin doesn’t need to think about her answer now, not when she’d be helping Holtzmann with her family, “ok.”

“What? Really? I thought you’d need a lot more convincing than that to be my wedding date.”

Holtzmann laughs when she sees Erin’s cheeks turn red at her choice of words.

“Relax, Gilbert, I’m kidding, you’d just be doing me a favour coming to this wedding with me.”

Erin tries to smile but she’d not sure how effective it is, “when’s the wedding?” She hadn’t gotten a chance to read the invitation properly before Holtzmann had taken it from her.

“Two weeks from tomorrow.”

”Great,” Erin replies, mentally adding it to her calendar, she’ll write it down in her real one later, “it’s a date.”

Holtzmann’s eyes widen with glee while Erin’s widen in shock at her words.

“It’s a date!”

“No…I’m…I mean…” Erin stumbles over her words, Holtzmann just grins at her.

“You said it, it’s a date.”

“No…I just meant-“

“IT’S A DATE,” Holtzmann yells, cutting Erin off and the whole firehouse can probably hear her at this point.

Erin can’t help but smiles as she huffs out a breath, cheeks red as she shakes her head at Holtzmann. She retreats back downstairs, slightly embarrassed but excited about the wedding.

xxx

Two weeks fly by and it’s time for the wedding. Erin had spent the first week agonizing over what to wear. She’d realised that nothing from her old wardrobe was good enough so Patty had convinced her to go shopping with her. They’d made a day of it and found the perfect dress for her to wear. Now as Erin looks in the mirror, she is anxious at the idea of what Holtz will think of her in the dress. She isn’t stupid, she knows she has a crush on the younger woman and while she knows nothing will ever happen between them, that they’re just friends, even friends who go to weddings together, she still wants to impress her.

Erin’s ready and waiting downstairs for Holtzmann in the firehouse when she looks up and sees Holtzmann at the top of the stairs. They both freeze, eyes locked on each other. Erin can’t help but think how amazing Holtz looks. She hadn’t expected Holtzmann to wear a dress, and she is glad that she didn’t, the suit and waistcoat combination she is wearing looks great on her.

Holtzmann is the first to recover, continuing her walk down the stairs as she lets out a low whistle, “you clean up good.”

Erin had promised herself she wouldn’t blush today and they haven’t even left yet and she can already feel her cheeks heating up. She’s really glad that Patty and Abby had to go out on a ghost call earlier just so they don’t have to witness this.

“So do you,” Erin smiles once she’s recovered, Eyes sweeping down Holtzmann’s body involuntarily as she stops in front of her.

Holtzmann grins, “ready to go, m’lady?”

Erin laughs and takes the arm Holtzmann offers, glad that she broke the moment before Erin had the chance to say something stupid.

Out the front of the station is the car that Erin hired from their trip. The wedding is a little over an hour north but as much as Holtzmann had wanted to, Erin wasn’t going to let them show up to a wedding in a hearse. Luckily the remaining Ghostbusters needed the car anyway so Holtzmann had given in and let Erin hire a car.

Holtzmann drove, Erin more than happy to sit back and relax, the radio blasting while Holtz sang the whole journey.

They make in there in record time thanks to Holtzmann’s slightly scary driving and as they get out of the car, Erin notices how nervous Holtzmann is about this whole thing. Over the past two weeks, Erin had asked a few questions about Holtzmann’s family but she usually deflected with a joke so Erin hadn’t learnt much and now she’s unsure what to expect. Erin reaches out and takes Holtzmann’s hand in her own, giving it a quick squeeze, “it’s going to be fine.” Erin’s not used to being the one doing the reassuring in social situations but for Holtzmann, she will.

They sit in the back during the ceremony and Erin can tell Holtzmann is relieved that she hasn’t had to talk to anyone yet. But Erin can also see the smile on Holtzmann’s face as she watches her cousin get married and knows she doesn’t regret coming, despite her family situation.

During the reception is the first encounter Erin has with any of Holtzmann’s family members and it leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

They’re talking together, Holtz describing her latest invention she’s working on, both of them enjoying themselves when someone accidentally bumps into Erin. The man looks up and apologises to Erin before his eyes drift to Holtzmann and he freezes. Erin doesn’t like the look that crosses his face before he abruptly turns and leaves, not saying a word.

“Who was that?” Erin asks, shocked by the man’s behaviour, he clearly didn’t like Holtzmann.

“My uncle,” Holtz grimaces, “he hasn’t liked me since I came out.”

“Holtz,” Erin’s voice trails off, unsure what to say, so she puts her hand comfortingly on Holtzmann’s arm instead.

Holtzmann smiles, “that’s what you’re here for, to distract me and keep my family at bay.”

“I’m sorry they treat you that way,” Erin says, familiar with this kind of treatment from family.

Holtz just shrugs in response.

“They’re not all like that, are they?” Erin asks, seeing exactly why Holtzmann had been so reluctant to come.

”No, he’s one of the worst,” Holtzmann admits, “I’m sure if you hadn’t been here he would’ve said something. Most of my family just tolerates me, not exactly happy with my life choices.”

Erin frowns, the speech at the bar after they’d saved New York making a lot more sense now.

“You can’t help that you’re gay,” Erin answers, her heart breaking for this woman, now eyeing the people around them, wondering how many didn’t accept Holtz for who she was.

Holtzmann grimaces, her hand moving to rest on top of the one Erin had forgotten is still on her arm, “no, I can’t. There’s also the fact that I’m a female scientist and now a Ghostbuster that they disapprove of, I’m the family embarrassment.”

Erin shook her head disbelievingly, how could these people think Holtzmann was anything other than amazing?

Before Erin can speak, Holtzmann clears her throat loudly before plastering a grin on her face, “do you want to dance? I may as well embarrass myself as much as I can while I’m here.”

Holtzmann doesn’t wait for an answer, just grabs Erin’s hand to pull her onto the dance floor but Erin stops her with a tug of her hand.

Erin waits until Holtzmann is looking at her again to speak, wanting her to see how serious she is, “your family here may be embarrassed by you and disapprove of your life choices but your family back home loves you for exactly who you are, we wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

Erin can tell she’s said the right thing when a soft smile spreads across Holtzmann’s face, one that touches her eyes and Erin’s not sure if she’s ever seen anything so beautiful in her life.

Erin is surprised when Holtzmann steps forwards, arms going around her back to pull her into a tight hug. Erin revels in the contact, can feel the engineer completely pressed up against her as she allows Holtz to show her her gratitude for her words.

Holtzmann pulls away not long later, stepping back to a more appropriate distance and Erin is disappointed but the loss of contact.

“You still want to dance?” Holtzmann asks, her smile turning into a grin that Erin finds infectious.

Erin grins and nods, “since I’m here with you I may as well embarrass myself too.”

Holtz takes her hand again and this time Erin allows herself to be led to the dance floor. The music is upbeat and loud, just the kind that Holtzmann is the best at dancing to and before long they’re both dancing ridiculously and energetically. They both know they’re getting looks but neither cares because this is too much fun.

After a few songs they decide to take a drink break, Erin relieved that Holtzmann seems to be back to her usual self, until they’re walking of the dance floor that is. Erin can tell immediately who the people are that they’ve just bumped into, Holtzmann’s parents.

“Jillian,” her father says, arms going around Holtzmann in a hug which Holtzmann returns just as awkwardly.

Her mum doesn’t hug her, but at least tries to smile.

“Hi Mum, Dad,” Holtzmann says, glancing at the two people in front of them. Erin can see the resemblances in their features but that’s where the resemblances end, neither of them have the same energy that seems to follow Holtzmann around.

“Who’s this?” her mother asks, skipping any pleasantries and gesturing to Erin who is at Holtzmann’s side.

“Dr Erin Gilbert,“ Erin says, holding out her hand to shake Holtzmann’s parents hands, “I’m a Ghostbuster with Holtz.” When she says Holtzmann’s name, Erin send her a small smile which is met by confusion on Holtzmann’s part. Erin has just mentioned two of the things she’d said made her an embarrassment to her parents, does she want them to think that about her too?

Erin can see her parents now eyeing her distastefully but she doesn’t care, this isn’t about her. Might as well make it all three, Erin thinks as she reaches beside her, twining her fingers through Holtzmann’s hand that was hanging limply at her side.

Her parents notice, the movement is obvious, and Erin can tell they’re uncomfortable by it.

“It was nice seeing you again,” her mother says, both parents smiling at her but Erin can tell the smile isn’t genuine.

They’re gone after that, Erin surprised by how they’d treated Holtzmann.

Erin turns to speak to Holtzmann, not yet sure of what she’s going to say but Holtzmann beats her to it, “that was great, I’m so glad you’re here.” She punctuates her sentence with a squeeze to Erin’s hand.

“What?”

“Well, for one, they now think I have a girlfriend,” Holtz says, grin on her face as she holds up their joint hands between them, “but not only that, they think my girlfriend, Dr Gilbert, is just as crazy as I am, ghosts and all.”

“You don’t care what they think about you?” Erin asks, blushing despite herself at the title of girlfriend.

“I do,” Holtzmann admits, “but I’m also not going to change for them, I’m going to be myself, whether they accept that or not.”

Erin smile at her, squeezes her hand that’s still in hers, “we love you for you.”

“And that’s enough for me,” Holtz grins, releasing their joined hands to throw her arm around the taller woman’s shoulder, bringing her close for a one-armed hug.

It doesn’t take long for them to encounter another member of Holtzmann’s family, but this one is one Erin’s has actually been wanting to meet, the bride.

“Jill!” the woman in white exclaims as she throws her arms around Holtzmann who has been standing at the back of the room talking to Erin since their encounter with her parents, “so glad you could make it.”

“You look beautiful, Sarah,” Holtzmann smiles, pulling away to place her hands on her cousins upper arms to get a better look at her.

“Thanks,” Sarah says, before her eyes flash to Erin who is watching the scene before her with interest, “your parents said you were here with your girlfriend, I had to see for myself.”

”Erin,” Erin says, holding out her hand to shake Sarah’s, not correcting her, “it’s nice to meet you.”

“Sarah, likewise,” Sarah says, shaking Erin’s outstretched hand then grinning at the couple before her.

“Erin works with me, she’s a Ghostbuster too,” Holtzmann says, not correcting her either on their relationship status.

“I knew you looked familiar, that’s so cool,” Sarah answers and Erin is relieved that at least one of Holtzmann’s family members seems to genuinely care about her. It also now makes sense as to why Holtzmann wanted to come to this wedding when it’s clear from some of the looks they’ve gotten that some people would’ve preferred that she hadn’t.

They talk for a little while after that, Erin mostly just listening as Holtzmann and Sarah catch up.

Sarah is called away eventually and Erin is surprised when she gets a departing hug too.

”She seems nice,” Erin comments as the watch her leave, lots of other guests to see too.

“Definitely my favourite family member,” Holtzmann says, laughing at the fake hurt look now on Erin’s face.

“That hurts,” Erin clutches her chest like the pain is real.

“Definitely my favourite blood relative,“ Holtzmann amends but it comes out more like a question.

“That’s better,” Erin laughs and Holtzmann joins in.

The rest of the wedding goes by without incident and even though she’s had a good afternoon and evening with Holtzmann, she’s glad it’s over as they climb back into their rental car, only if because there are no more chances to run into Holtzmann’s family.

More music plays as they drive back to the firehouse but Erin can tell that Holtz seems lighter now, no longer having to worry about what her family might say to her.

They get back to the firehouse and walk up to their rooms (all four of them live there now) and Erin finds herself reluctant to leave, not wanting this night to be over.

“Thanks, you know, for everything,” Holtzmann says as they stand in the hallway outside their rooms which are across from each other and Erin feels suddenly awkward as she watches Holtz twist her fingers together.

“Anytime,” Erin smiles.

“I mean it,” Holtz continues and Erin can tell she really feels awkward now, “your presence stopped them from saying anything bad to me, it could’ve gotten a lot worse if you hadn’t been there.”

“In that case, next time you have to see your family, let me know, I’ll be right there with you.”

Holtzmann’s smile is genuine before it turns into a laugh, “you’ll have to be or I’ll get lots of questions of why the cute girl I took to Sarah’s wedding had broken up with me.”

The word “cute” gets the blush Holtzmann is hoping for so she decides to add a wink to that too.

“But thanks,” Holtzmann adds, face serious, wanting Erin to know how truly thankful she is.

“You’re welcome,” Erin smiles, “goodnight Holtz.”

“Night,” Holtzmann looks like she’s about to say more but instead she steps forward and places a quick kiss on Erin’s cheek before she spins and leaves, vanishing into her own room.

Erin turns too, in shock because of the kiss, wondering if today may have changed their friendship. Erin certainly knows more about Holtz now and she wonders if the softer side of Holtz she’s seen today will be hidden again tomorrow.

Erin gets ready for bed, changing into her pyjamas and removing her make up before she climbs into bed, ready for sleep after their big day. She’s just settled down when there’s a knock at her door. Wondering which Ghostbuster is it, probably Abby, wanting to know what happened today, she gets out of bed, hoping it’s not a ghost call.

She should’ve expected it really but Erin is still surprised when she opens the door to find a pyjama clad (well tank top and shorts clad) Holtzmann at her door, hair now out from its usual style.

“Hey?”

“Hey.”

When that’s all that Holtzmann says, Erin prompts here, “is everything ok?”

“Yeah, it’s just, today, I had a thought,” Holtzmann says, hand moving to brush through her hair and Erin wonders if it’s as soft as it looks.

“And?” Erin asks when Holtz doesn’t elaborate, not acting like herself at all.

“What are you doing next Saturday?”

“Nothing,” Erin replies, now even more confused.

“Do you want to go out with me?”

The words are said in a rushed breath and it takes Erin a moment for what Holtzmann has just said to register in her mind.

Erin’s mouth falls open, “you’re asking me out on a date?”

Holtzmann nods, “if you want to that is.”

“Why now?” Erin asks.

“Technically I first asked you out two weeks ago,” Holtz replies, gaining a slight bit of confidence at the fact that Erin hasn’t shot her down yet.

“I thought today wasn’t a date?”

Holtzmann shrugs but smiles, “if I remember correctly, you said it was a date, not me.”

Erin smiles in return, “that’s true, but it doesn’t answer my question.” What changed today that had prompted Holtz to ask her out?

Holtzmann looks down, her voice quieter as she speaks, “I realised today that you might actually like me back.”

Erin can only stare in shock at Holtzmann as her words sink it. It’s been quiet too long so Holtzmann finally looks up and laughs, despite her nerves, at the dumbstruck look on Erin’s face.

Erin recovers, “what are you laughing at?”

“You,” Holtz replies but quickly continues when she see Erin’s face fall, “your face, you looked so shocked.”

“Yeah, because you just admitted you like me too,” Erin defends herself.

Holtzmann’s face breaks into a grin and Erin can see her entire body relax, “you like me too?”

Erin blushes yet again, surprised by how many times that’s happened today that haven’t been due to Holtzmann’s usual flirting, she nods anyway.

“Does that mean you’ll go on a date with me?”

Erin smiles as she nods again.

“Phew,” Holtzmann says, wiping fake sweat from her forehead, “things could’ve gotten real awkward if you’d said no.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Erin says, shaking her head at Holtzmann.

“And yet you still agreed to go out with me anyway.”

“You’re lucky your ridiculousness is somehow endearing,” Erin smiles, not quite believing the conversation they’re having right now.

“It’s just one of my many charms,” Holtzmann winks, back to her usual self now that she’s not nervous about asking Erin out.

They stand there for a moment, just looking at each other, before Holtzmann breaks the silence, “goodnight, Erin.”

“Night, Holtz,” Erin replies and this time she’s the one that steps forward and pressed a kiss to Holtzmann’s cheek.

They’re both blushing as Erin steps away, this kiss meaning more to them now that their feelings are out in the open.

“Goodnight,” Holtzmann says again, both lingering in their doorways, reluctant to leave.

“Go to bed,” Erin laughs when neither of them makes a move to leave.

“Only if you agree that our date can be me taking you out to breakfast tomorrow morning instead?”

Erin smiles, “sounds perfect.”

“It’s a date,” Holtz grins, “goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Erin replies, retreating back into her own room again, her head now spinning at the turn of events of this evening. She has a date with Holtz?

Erin drifts off to sleep that night with a smile on her face and a good feeling in her chest at the thought of what tomorrow could bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments and the kudos. I couldn't help but write a second chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Erin sleeps later than she usually would the next morning after their long day so she isn’t surprised when she goes downstairs and finds Abby and Patty already there.

As soon as they see Erin, they pounce,

“How was yesterday?”

“What happened at the wedding?”

Both women speak at once and Erin’s really not awake enough to deal with them yet. Both women know about her feelings for Holtzmann, it hadn’t been hard for them to figure out, but Erin wonders now if they know of Holtzmann’s feelings for her in return.

“It was a wedding?” Erin replies, not sure how much of Holtzmann’s family life they know about or she should reveal.

“Girl, you know we’re not actually talking about the wedding,” Patty says as she hands Erin a cup of coffee, just the smell of it starting to wake her up.

Erin blushes, the mere thought of Holtzmann now having this effect on her, “nothing happened.”

“So you two didn’t hang out together the whole time?”

“Well of course we did, that was the whole point of me going with her.”

“You didn’t hold hands then?” Patty asks.

“Or dance together?” Abby cuts in.

“Or kiss?”

“Have you been talking to Holtzmann?” Erin asks before she can really think it through.

“I knew it!” Patty exclaims, clapping her hands together.

“No, wait, no, nothing happened,” Erin quickly says, looking between the two of them desperately, hoping they believe her. It’s not really a lie and she doesn’t want them to know about the recent change in their relationship, not when it’s still so new.

“So none of that happened?” Abby asks skeptically. They haven’t spoken to Holtzmann, she hasn’t come down stairs yet but they will when she does.

“None of it,” Erin agrees.

Thankfully, they remain silent after that while Erin finishes her coffee.

Holtzmann slides down the pole not long later and she’s barely touched the floor before Patty speaks, “morning, how was yesterday?”

“It was great,” Holtzmann grins, eyes automatically finding Erin’s who smiles back.

Erin’s pretty sure that if she’d asked her how the wedding was, her response would’ve been a bit different though.

“Patty and I were talking earlier and we decided we’re going to go out for breakfast, you want to join us? Erin, you’re welcome too of course.” Abby and Patty had talked, that was the best way they could come up with to get them somewhere where they’d have to talk, would be stuck in conversation until they’d all returned to the firehouse.

“Can’t, got a date.” Holtzmann immediately replies, still grinning, and that’s the one thing that’d derail Abby and Patty’s plan. Erin is blushing and avoiding eye contact with Holtzmann now and Abby and Patty are glancing worriedly at Erin because despite what she just said, they both know Erin has feelings for Holtzmann.

Holtzmann looked at the three of them, still grinning, and when none of them spoke she gave them a salute then left.

“I’m sorry,” Abby says immediately to Erin, who is still avoiding eye contact, realising what they must think and using it to her advantage now to stop the questions.

“I’ll be upstairs, you guys have fun without me,” Erin says, head down as she vanishes upstairs.

Abby pauses, deliberating, then decides it’s best  to leave Erin alone for a bit right now, she’ll go see her later when she’s had some time to herself.

xxx

Erin has barely closed the door to her room when her phone beeps.

**Still on for breakfast ;)**

Erin grins.

**Meet you two blocks over by the deli?**

That’s the opposite direction to the café she knows Abby and Patty will go for breakfast so there’s no chance they’ll be spotted. As she thinks this, she hears the door open and shut downstairs and she knows she’s alone.

**See you soon**

Erin gets ready as quickly as possible, not wanting to leave Holtzmann waiting. She’s out the door in record time, walks the two bocks as fast as her shoes will allows her, then she finds herself face to face with a grinning Holtzmann.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“What did they say when I left?”

“Nothing, but they think I’m upstairs in my room, upset that you have a date.”

“I’m sorry, Erin,” Holtz says, sounding completely sincere as she throws her arms around Erin to hug her tightly.

“Holtz,” Erin laughs as the blonde squeezes her. Holtzmann pulls back, once again grinning.

“Come on,” she says, taking Erin’s hand and pulling her after her, "there’s a place a few blocks from here that has killer pancakes.”

xxx

Holtz gets syrup on her nose, Erin can’t stop laughing and they both leave the café with matching smiles on their faces. They take the long way back, walking slowly, hand in hand, prolonging the date as much as possible as neither of them want it to end.

Eventually they end up back at the firehouse, and they realise that Abby and Patty must surely be back by now.

They make a plan, Holtzmann will go in to distract them while Erin sneaks upstairs. Erin can only hope they haven’t gone up to check on her yet, which she knows they eventually will.

“Someone looks happy,” Patty comments as she catches sight of Holtzmann entering the firehouse. Abby casts a quick glance up at the roof, her heart breaking for her friend up there, it seems as if Holtzmann is truly over her.

“I am,” Holtzmann beams, she hasn’t been able to stop smiling since she asked Erin out last night. She walks around the table they’re both seated at, drawing their eyes away from the door and in her direction.

“Good date?” Abby asks, putting her feelings aside about Erin for a minute, glad that Holtz is happy.

“The best,” she grins, continuing to keep their attention, “you two should see this girl, honestly, beautiful doesn’t even begin to describe her.”

Holtzmann sees the look she’s getting from them both, “she’s not just beautiful though, she’s also funny and kind and smart.”

Holtzmann knows Erin has just entered the building so she keeps her head down, avoiding eye contact because she knows the look that’ll be on Erin’s face if she looks up, one that’ll be difficult to look away from again.

“I’m glad you seem so taken with this woman, but can I ask about Erin? I’m sure you’ve been in love with her since you met.”

Holtz scoffs, “you do remember what I said to her then, right?”

Abby laughs, “you flirted.”

“No, after that.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Abby shakes her head, “you were still basically in love with her then.”

Holtzmann, momentarily forgetting what this whole conversation is for, that Erin is at the foot of the stairs and well within earshot, blurts, “no, I’ve been in love with her since she got covered in ghost-goo and jumped around excitedly outside the Aldridge Mansion, proclaiming she believes in ghosts.”

It takes Holtz a moment to realise what she’s just admitted, and who she’s admitted it in front of. Her eyes fly to Erin’s, a blush staining her cheeks as their eyes lock and Erin looks just as surprised as she feels. Luckily, Abby and Patty don’t seem to notice her distraction, their attention fully on Holtzmann’s, matching grins on their faces.

“I knew it!” Patty exclaimed, clapping her hands together, “why are you out dating if you love Erin?”

“I…umm…bec-cause…” she stumbles over her words, not having a good answer, her eyes still caught on Erin.

“She likes you back, you know, probably loves you too, so if the reason you’re not pursuing anything with her is because you don’t think she has feelings for you in return, then you’re wrong,” Abby says, looking at Holtzmann sympathetically, who looks like she may have gone into shock.

Erin smiles and Holtz feels warmth spread through her chest, could Erin really be in love with her too?

“Friendship,” Holtzmann blurts as she watches Erin finally disappear, the threat of being caught now gone, “I don’t want to risk our friendship, she means too much to me.”

There is silence for a moment before Abby says, “ok then. Well, as long as you’re happy, we’re happy for you.” Patty nods in agreement.

“Thanks, I am,” Holtzmann smiles, grateful that she has friends who care so much for her. And someone upstairs who may now be more than just a friend.

“Is Erin here? I want to talk to her about a prototype I’m working on,” Holtzmann says, wanting to speak to Erin as soon as possible now. She’s nervous, Erin may have smiled at her after her confession but before that, she’d looked shocked. Holtzmann really wants to talk to her now, make sure she hasn’t ruined this thing that has barely begun by moving too quickly.

“Uhhh…I don’t know if that’s the best idea right now, she wasn’t feeling well this morning,” Abby says, glancing nervously at Patty.

Holtzmann fakes a look of concern, “I better go see if she’s ok then.”

Neither woman has a chance to protest before Holtzmann is bounding up the stairs, two at a time.

Erin’s door is closed when she arrives in the hallway. A quick glance around shows no other sign of the woman in question so she tentatively knocks on the door.

The door opens immediately and Holtzmann relaxes at the soft smile on Erin’s face, “hey.”

“Hey.”

“Soo…” Erin prompts, they’re just standing in her doorway, smiling at each other.

“You don’t want to pretend you didn’t hear what I said downstairs?”

Erin’s forehead crinkles, “why would I want to forget?”

Holtzmann shrugs, “little soon to be admitting that sort of thing, isn’t it?”

“I love you, too,” Erin says, voice strong, leaving no room for any doubt in her statement. Erin’s wanted to say these very words since she heard Holtzmann’s admission before and she’s glad she can return them now.

Holtzmann’s mouth drops open in surprise, “you do?”

“Of course I do, been in love with you for a while actually.” Erin can see how surprised Holtzmann is but can also see the hope burning in the back of her eyes and she wants Holtzmann to believe her wholeheartedly.

“You have?” Holtzmann grins, stretching out the word “have” as she says it, voice getting higher at the end.

“Not as long as you but,” Erin pauses, “you’ve really loved me since then?”

Holtzmann smiles, “I knew then and there that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Erin’s mouth drops open and Holtzmann realises her mistake, revealing too much again.

“Not again,” Holtzmann mumbles, shaking her head at herself. She’s about to say more, to try to make sure she hasn’t just made a big mistake when Erin stops her. Well, Erin’s lips stop her as they’re now pressed against her own.

Holtzmann responds immediately, hands moving to Erin’s hips to pull her closer as one of Erin’s hands settle on Holtzmann’s cheek, the other moving into Holtzmann’s hair.

Erin eventually pulls away, already missing the warm press of lips against her own, “was that a proposal?”

Holtzmann shakes her head, forehead coming to rest against Erin’s, “no, we should at least have a second date first. And believe me, you’ll know when I’m proposing.”

“What if I propose first?” Erin asks, trying to keep the smile from her face as she does but failing miserably.

Holtzmann shrugs, smile stuck on her face too, “either way I’ll be the luckiest woman alive.”

Erin’s about to deny that, she’s definitely the luckiest woman alive, when they hear movement coming from the stairs.

“Abby and Patty,” Holtzmann groans, “they’ll be coming to check on you.”

Before Holtzmann can react, Erin grabs hold of the collar of her shirt and pulls her into her room, quickly shutting the door behind her. Holtzmann looks delighted at the turn of events. She was ready to straighten her hair and clothes and face the other women but she likes Erin’s idea much better.

A moment later, there’s a knock on her door, “Erin?”

“Yes?” she calls, trying to keep her voice level as Holtzmann figured since they’re alone again, she can step back into Erin’s personal space, lips now firmly attached to Erin’s neck.

“Are you ok, can we come in?” Erin hates how concerned Abby sounds but right now Holtzmann’s lips are being very distracting.

“I’d rather be alone right now.” Her words are more breathless than she’d like and she tries to push Holtzmann back, not wanting to give themselves away.

“Where’s Holtz?” Holtzmann groans against Erin’s neck.

“Don’t know, haven’t see her, why?” They both want this conversation to be over now.

“No reason,” Abby says, deciding not to bring her into this if she doesn’t have to.

There’s silence for a moment and if Erin wasn’t so preoccupied, then she would’ve heard Patty and Abby debating quietly about what they should do on the other side of the door.

“Ok,” Abby finally says and both Erin and Holtzmann had almost forgotten they were there, “we’ll be downstairs if you need anything.”

“Thanks!”

As soon as Abby and Patty are gone, Holtzmann pulls back, grin on her face and Erin realises that Holtzmann had been doing that on purpose to distract her. Erin hits Holtzmann on the arm and she laughs.

“I kind of feel guilty,” Erin says, knowing her friends are worried about her but she’s up here, completely fine, with Holtzmann.

“You’re right, me too,” Holtzmann says, looking thoughtful for a minute. She seems to make a decision because she presses a quick kiss to Erin’s lips and then she’s out the door before Erin can stop her.

A couple minutes later, Holtzmann returns, grin on her face again.

“What did you do?” There’s accusation in Erin’s voice, she knows Holtzmann just did something Erin might not approve of.

“I told them we were up here making out and not to worry about you.”

Erin’s mouth fall open, “you didn’t?”

“I did,” Holtzmann answers, grin still wide on her face as her hair fell in front of her eyes. Erin likes that it’s her fault that Holtzmann’s hair isn’t as perfect as it usually is.

“You’re lucky I already love you,” Erin smiles, crowding Holtzmann against the door.

“Yes I am,” Holtzmann says before she kisses Erin again.

xxx

When they come downstairs a few hours later, hand in hand, with matching smiles on their faces, both Patty and Abby laugh.

“We must celebrate!” Patty exclaims as all four women share celebratory hugs.

They end up at a pub a few blocks over, Abby making Erin pay after she’d purposely let them worry about her.

But that didn’t matter, Erin was having fun anyway. She got to spend the evening with her three best friends, one of whom she was currently holding hands with. They got to laugh and joke and feel like the family Holtzmann had talked about them being. And right now, after everything that had happened over the past two days, it felt perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. For those of you reading It Was Meant To Be, I'm working on that next, I've been a little distracted this week with all the new Ghostbusters content, it's all so amazing!!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Potentially more of this to come, I really want to see them go on that date.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
